


Lily of the Valley Aftermath

by sarashelly



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarashelly/pseuds/sarashelly
Summary: Expanding on Sherlock's & Wato's relationship at end of and after Lily of the Valley episode.





	1. part 1

Mrs. Hatano was already getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. In her nightgown she went to greet the unusually late visitors. Much to her surprise, it was Wato, supported by Police Sergeant Shibata.

“Wato! What is this?” Mrs. Hatano asked.

Wato shook off Shibata’s supporting arms and stumbled into the drawing room. Mrs. Hatano followed her, anxious with worry.

“Shouldn’t you be at the hospital? I heard you were injured!”

“No hospital,” Wato mumbled and slouched down on the couch. She curled up hugging a pillow with a deep sigh, and Mrs. Hatano hurried to cover her with a blanket.

“She insisted she did not want to stay overnight at the hospital,” Shibata said, walking into the room after them. “The doctor said it was fine to bring her home, but someone should stay with her, and make sure to call the doctor if anything seems off.”

“Ah,” Mrs. Hatano said. She looked at Wato who seemed to already be fast asleep. “Then perhaps we should move her to my bedroom for now.”

“Leave her on the couch.”

Startled by the voice behind him, Shibata turned around. Sherlock had quietly appeared at the doorway.

“Sherlock,” Mrs. Hatano said, crossing her arms. “I think it would be best if—”

“Leave. Her. On. The. Couch.”

Her voice seemed to silence even the already quiet night. Mrs. Hatano pinched her lips together. It was no use trying to argue.

“Well, then.” She ushered Shibata to the door. “It was very kind of you to personally escort her back home.”

“Yes, well, I was told—” Shibata glanced at Sherlock who slowly turned and stared him down with a stony expression. “Umm, she is an important witness, after all.”

Sherlock turned back towards the room. Mrs. Hatano shook her head at Sherlock’s back. It was not like she was really fooling anyone.

It was a good while after Mrs. Hatano had retired to her room until Sherlock finally moved from the doorway. With soft and quiet steps she walked over to couch and crouched down on the floor. Her hands trembled slightly as she clung tightly to the edge of the blanket covering Wato, as if needing to make sure it, or her, did not disappear. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the edge of the couch.

_“I told you to not get hurt.”_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wato's hopes that Sherlock cares are validated, at least a tiny bit.

The Stella Maris notebook sent Sherlock into one of those moods where she did not really seem to even know other people were in the same room. Wato walked Inspector Reimon out. Shibata was waiting for his superior out on the street.

“If you came all the way here, you should have come in, too,” Wato said.

“Ah, I just…” Shibata gestured vaguely towards the windows. “…really rather not.”

“I haven’t yet thanked you for coming to my rescue,” Wato said. Shibata’s face brightened, but his joy of basking in appreciation was cut short by Inspector Reimon.

“It was really mostly Sherlock’s doing.”

“Still,” Wato said drily, “it’s fortunate my fate was not  _entirely_  in the hands of someone who was willing to gamble my brain.”

Reimon gave her a fatherly sort of look, and Wato smiled a bit sadly, shaking her head.

“Don’t mind me. I understand. It was the risk of leaving some dangerous information into the hands of criminals versus… well, me.”

“Miss Tachibana,” Reimon said. “Sherlock was intentionally buying us time. I don’t mean to sound cold, but giving them the right password would most likely have only…” He hesitated, seeming not to know how to phrase his words delicately.

“Fried my brain faster?” Wato asked.

Of course it made perfect sense now that he said it, and yet Wato still could not help feeling somehow disappointed. What had she expected? Some kind of acknowledgement that she had at least some value?

Reimon patted her shoulder.

“Rescuing you was always the number one priority.”

Wato still did not look convinced.

“I believe Shibata also received some personal orders from Sherlock concerning you,” Reimon said. Shibata frowned.

“Sir, she can’t give me  _orders_.”

“Let’s say some personal requests, then.”

Wato looked cautiously curious.

“What kind of… requests?”

Shibata gave Reimon a sir-do-I-have-to kind of look, but Reimon just nodded. With a resigned sigh Shibata took his phone out of his pocket.

“Just so we’re clear,” he said, as he browsed through his message history, “I have not told you anything about any messages she absolutely did not send along with the information about your GPS tracker.” He handed the phone to Wato.

Wato read through the messages sent by someone affectionately titled  _The Consulting Menace_ :  
DON’T LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT  
NOT EVEN FOR A MOMENT  
SHIBATA IF YOU ARE EVEN FRAGMENT OF A SECOND TOO LATE I SWEAR

“I swear…” Wato read. “Swear what?”

“I don’t know,” Shibata said. “But whatever it was, I’m quite glad she did not have time to type it out.”

“She can get quite colourfully descriptive,” Reimon said, staring up to the sky. Wato was almost certain he was trying not to laugh.

“Still,” Wato said, handing the phone back to Shibata. “That could be referring to Yuma.”

Shibata sighed and flipped his phone back to his pocket.

“You’re both the same,” he said, shaking his head. “The exact same.”

“Well, we must return to work now,” Reimon said. “I hope we meet again very soon, Miss Tachibana.”

“No, really, let’s not,” Shibata grumbled.

* * *

When Wato returned indoors, Sherlock had abandoned the Stella Maris notebook on the table and was bustling with her essential oils again.

“Since you’re here, come and make yourself useful,” Sherlock said without turning around. Wato walked over to her, and Sherlock placed a large bowl filled with some dried herbs to her arms. “Hold this.”

“What? Why do I have to —”

“Oh, and this,” Sherlock said. She took a small bottle, poured something out of it to the tips of her fingers and then in swift motion swiped her fingers behind Wato’s ear.  
Wato froze.

“What was that?”

“Lavender extract. Good for calming down after stressful events.” Sherlock placed to cork back on the little bottle, dropped the bottle into Wato’s pocket, and then turned back to her work as if nothing had happened.

After Wato remembered to start breathing again, she could not help the wide smile that lit up her face. Sherlock stopped and gave her a suspicious look.

“What?”

Wato shook her head and arranged her face back to neutral.

“Nothing.” She shook slightly the bowl she was holding. “So, what’s this then?”

“Peppermint,” Sherlock said, “and this here…”

Sherlock went on naming strange plants and their uses, but Wato was barely listening. An odd sort of warm feeling was growing in her chest, as she thought about the weight of the tiny bottle in her pocket. 

It was perhaps just a tiny, little thing, but she felt like… she mattered.


End file.
